


Soupernatural

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas made soup, Dean's in love, and they aren't snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soupernatural

Dean wouldn’t call it _snuggling_.

He would call it…comfortable lounging. Yeah. That’s it.

It had all started when he entered the kitchen an hour ago to the sight of Cas humming Smoke on the Water over a pot of chicken soup. Considering Cas was a God awful cook, rarely ever voluntarily did anything that resembled housework, and was humming an actually _decent_ song despite Sam and Kevin’s attempts to familiarize him with modern culture, Dean quickly began wondering how he would find the djinn that clearly had him drugged and strung up like a pig. 

Just as Dean was starting to head towards a particularly heavy looking frying pan to maybe knock More- Than- Likely- Not- Cas in the back of the head with, Cas stopped humming and glanced at Dean.

“Ah, good. You have come to help me. We don’t need a frying pan, though, Dean. It’s soup. It’s a liquid. And it’s done. I just need you to help me distribute it to Sam and Kevin.” Cas said, while Dean moved away from the pan and towards Cas. “Do you want to take Kevin’s to the library or Sam’s to his room?”

“Um.” Dean eyed the pot in front of him. It didn’t seem like the concoction was going to kill anyone. In fact, it seemed fine. Smelled fine, too. Jesus, Dean was hungry. No way was he waiting on Sammy and the kid to get done with whatever nerdy stuff they were up to before he was eating. No, he had a much better idea. “Why don’t me and you just try it out first, huh, Cas? Make sure it’s edible before we go sharing it.” 

This comment was met with one of Dean’s favorite Cas faces: a sharp glare that said _Dean Winchester, I would smite you right now had I the power_. In any other circumstances it had Dean practically peeing himself in fear, but, staring down at the ex- angel in oversized pajama pants and one of Dean’s old shirts while he stirred his homemade soup, it just kind of gave Dean this fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Which, strictly speaking, wasn’t all that unusual. Cas gives Dean that feeling all of the time. When he wakes up in the morning and walks into the kitchen with his hair all mussed up, rubbing one eye with the sleeve of a too big t-shirt. When Cas sits down to read a book and refuses to move until he finishes the whole novel, even if its thousands of pages and it takes him days. When he showed up at the bunker, soaking wet from the rain, but smiling like Dean had never seen him smile before. Especially when Dean had wrapped him up in a (very manly) hug. But, God, how could he not? He had Cas right there in front of him and he was actually _safe_ and _staying_ for once.

But Dean didn’t figure there was anything wrong with the feeling. So he had a little crush. Big deal. He wasn’t a friggin teenager. He was Dean Winchester, Badass Monster Slayer, Protector of Free Will, Lover of Pie and a certain Ex- Angel. So, he would do what any badass would do in his situation: Ignore it until it went away. How hard could it be?

Cas turned away from the stove and looked at Dean, his head tilted sideways. 

“Dean, are you alright? You haven’t moved in awhile.” Cas was looking up at him quizzically. Dean ignored the sight of Cas’ ridiculously friggin blue eyes that were probably half the problem anyway, and instead focused on the two bowls of soup in Cas’ hands.

“Sorry, man. Zoned out for a minute. I’m good. But, trust me, we should definitely try this before we give any to Sam and Kev. Come on.” 

Dean snagged one of the bowls out of Cas’ hands and headed towards the living room.

Once he reached the couch, Dean plopped down unto it and grabbed the remote. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Cas gingerly sat down next to him, curling his legs up underneath himself. Turning back to the TV, Dean tried to flip through the channels for something reasonably interesting to watch.

“Whaddya think, Cas?” Dean asked. “What sounds good?”

“The one with the huge bear- like creature is always amusing. The one with the long opening credits and unrealistic space noises?” Cas replied.

Dean grinned. He had trained Cas well. 

“Star Wars it is, then.” 

Dean stood up and flipped through the DVDs until he found the one he was looking for and set it in the player. 

After he hit play, Dean went to sit on the couch again. Except, at this point, Cas had already wrapped himself in an afghan and was lounging across the entire couch, soup gently cradled in his hands. Cas noticed Dean’s disapproving look and simply smiled smugly at him before lifting his spoon to his mouth.

_So, that’s how this is going to go, huh?_ Dean thought. _Fine._ Dean set his own bowl of soup down on the table in front of the couch and moved towards Cas. Dean shoved Cas over so that Dean could set himself in between Cas and the arm of the couch. Cas grumbled and adjusted himself so that he could balance on his own without having to lean on Dean as Dean picked up his soup off of the table. They sat there, barely touching, while they both finished their bowls. 

Which was when everything started going to hell and the comfortable lounging began. It started with Cas slipping sideways onto Dean’s side. After that, Dean’s arm started to get a little tired, so he had to stretch it. Obviously. He maybe didn’t have to stretch it around Cas’ shoulders, but shut up; there wasn’t a ton of room, okay? Besides, this way Dean could gently tilt his head onto Cas’ and _yes_ , this was _heaven_. And not even the douche-y kind where angels tried to kill you. It was around the time Cas reached for his empty hand and tangled their fingers together that Dean started grinning uncontrollably into Cas’ hair.

Everything was absolutely perfect until Sam and Kevin barged in.

“Hey, so we were told an hour ago that there would be soup- oh, shit.” Kevin said, noticing Cas and Dean’s proximity until they sprung apart to sit on separate sides of the couch. “I’m out. I’ll make myself a sandwich. You comin’, Sam?”

Sam grinned at Dean, raising his eyebrows. Dean did his best death glare at him until Sam made a placating gesture with his hands.

“Yeah, alright, I’m goin’.” Sam started to head out the door, but turned back to throw out, “You two have fun! Remember to leave space for Jesus!” Sam cackled as he finally left the room.

Dean groaned into his hands before looking up at Cas. Cas’ head was tilted to the side and his brows were drawn together in confusion.

“Dean, Jesus is dead and, even if he wasn’t, I doubt he would wish to come between-” 

Dean broke out laughing before Cas could even finish his sentence.

“No, Cas, its just a phrase. It’s nothing.” Dean answered, trying to calm down.

“Oh, I see.” They both sat there, not really looking at each other, unsure how to continue. Then, Dean thought, _Screw it._

“Uh, hey, Cas. I, um, I just want you to know that-”

“Dean.” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling it back over his shoulders as he scooted back next to Dean. “I know. You’ve made it very obvious. I feel the same. Can we finish Star Wars, now?”

And if Dean grinned into Cas’ hair and maybe planted a (very manly) kiss onto the top of his head before he turned back to the television, then nobody has to know but them.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend that everyone lives happily in the bunker and nothing bad happens ever and you should all join me.


End file.
